Soeur jumelle
by Eiwilia
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, Misaka Mikoto, est victime de cauchemars plus réels que jamais où apparaît perpétuellement une fille lui ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau. Cette fille, pourtant, finit toujours par mourir d'une balle dans le cœur... Un jour, une nouvelle élève est transférée dans son collège. Son cœur rate un battement en découvrant le visage de la fille de ses rêves.


Ce matin, le vent soufflait fort.

- Oneeee-sama !

En faisant un pivot fulgurant, Mikoto évita l'attaque journalière de Kuroko qui s'étala de tout son long sur le pavé.

- Vous êtes cruelle, onee-sama !

- Si tu te calmes pas, je vais te montrer jusqu'où peut aller ma cruauté !

S'étranglant de peur en voyant de petits, mais pas moins dangereux filets d'électricité voltiger autour de Mikoto, Kuroko cru plus prudent d'attendre un peu, pour lancer une nouvelle attaque surprise… Elle n'abandonnait pas si facilement !

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans leur collège, elles se séparèrent pour se diriger dans leur classe respective (Mikoto étant en 4ème, Kuroko en 5ème).

La journée entière se passa de manière lassante. Alors que la fin des cours approchait, le prof lança :

- Demain, nous devrions recevoir une nouvelle élève. J'ignore son niveau, on sait juste qu'elle a le potentielle nécessaire. Misaka… Misaka !

Mikoto Misaka mit un temps avant de répondre :

- Oui ?

- Tu devras l'accueillir comme il se doit en tant qu'atout de Tokihawa !

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement, encore une chose ennuyante.

Cette nuit-là, Mikoto fit un cauchemar dans lequel, elle était tout petite, et où elle et une autre personne qu'elle semblait considérer comme quelqu'un d'extrêmes cher, s'échappaient. Le film tournait mal puisqu'à la fin, alors qu'elle tombait d'une falaise, Mikoto voyait son « ami » se faire tuer par un homme lui ayant tiré dessus.

Elle s'éveilla en sueur, les membres tremblant. Tout son être lui indiquait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve.

- Oneeeee-samaaa !

Kuroko agrippa le cou de Mikoto sans soucis. Ce qui la stoppa directement dans son action.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'atout de Tokihawa ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa classe.

L'élève mystère faisait déjà la une des rumeurs du jour autant que le comportement maussade de la fille la plus populaire du collège.

Dans sa salle, Mikoto soupira pour la Nème fois. Elle n'avait cessé de tenter en vain de se souvenir de son passer avant ses 6 ans, rien ne lui venait, comme si un verrou bloquait l'accès. Pourtant, après le rêve de la veille, ce même verrou semblait plus fragile.

Soudain, une image claire fit surface. Elle voyait une fille de 6 ans, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux et quelques détails près : Ses cheveux étaient noirs, contrairement à Mikoto, qui étaient châtains clairs, est ses yeux étaient violet, ce qui n'étaient pas le cas des pupilles de l'atout qui étaient marron claire. Mais, c'était le même visage, le même sourire…

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la sonnerie de midi retentit. Elle se leva, sous les regards angoissés des autres et partit.

Dans la cour, les élèves marchaient en discutant, la plupart du temps du repas qu'ils allaient prendre, et où.

Mais voilà, Mikoto, alias Railgun, ne les voyait pas, elle cheminait en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle avait une étrange impression, qui ne faisait que se renforcer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Puis, soudain, le silence. Mikoto ne le remarqua pas. Elle percuta de plein fouet une autre personne, et toutes deux tombèrent à terre.

- Pardon, dit Mikoto en se relevant

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je rêvassais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Une déferlante de souvenir lui revint lorsqu'elle vit, en face d'elle, la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontreé en rêve.

- C- C'est…. commença-t-elle

- …impossible, termina la seconde.

Elles firent un bond en arrières, prêtes à en découdre avec l'autre.

- Qui es-tu ? cria Mikoto

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Imposteur !

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui prends l'apparence de Haruki ?!

- Mais je suis Haruki !

- Non ! Elle est morte ! Je l'ai vu !

- Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu n'es pas Mikoto !

- Bien sûre que si !

Elles se fixèrent longtemps puis, alors qu'un cercle épais d'élève s'était formé, elles déchaînèrent leur capacité d'espers. Le Railgun fit tournoyer autour d'elle des éclaires et la prétendue Haruki déchaîna une rafale de vent.

Chacune présentait en effet la capacité que possédait leur être cher disparu. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'imposteur.

L'instant d'après, plus rien, seul des débris de vents et quelques crépitements de résidus d'électricité rompaient le silence. Mikoto ne savait plus quoi penser… une résurrection ? Une scientifique comme elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

- Je...Je t'ai vu te faire tirer une balle dans le cœur… souffla-t-elle

- Comment sais-tu cela…

- A ton avis ?

- tch ! Et toi ?

Misaka recula d'un pas… elle ne se souvenait de rien... comment pouvait-elle se justifier… pourquoi le ferait-elle à cette fille qui semblait dire la vérité ? Mais son existence même relevait du mensonge.

- Je ne me souviens plus…

- Ha, la belle réponse !

- C'est la vérité ! cria-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Un autre silence s'abattit, plus dense que le premier.

- Tu… poses une drôle de question si tu es bien Mikoto. Tu devrais assez me connaitre pour savoir que ça ne peut pas me tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que- elle s'interrompit.

Evidemment, sa Haru manipulait le vent à merveille, il ne lui était pas difficile de stopper une simple balle.

- Mais alors… tu es bien… Ha-Haru ?

A la prononciation de ce mot, la fille aux cheveux ébène tressaillit. Kuroko arriva sur ces entrefaites, avec tous les enseignants, prêt à stopper la soi-disant bagarre.

- jeunes filles, vous allez me faire le plaisir de-

Le professeur ne pu terminer sa phrase coupé par une barrière de vent et d'électricité qui se format autour des deux protagonistes.

Haruki, plus rapide que n'importe qui, couru jusqu'à Mikoto et posa ses doigts frais sur le front de la jeune fille qui revit avec l'autre ses souvenirs qu'elle croyait disparus.

Lorsqu'enfin, elles comprirent toutes les deux que chacune était bel et bien vivante, Haru lâcha son cartable ainsi que Mikoto et elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Je- Je te croyais morte, hoquetait l'atout

- Je croyais avoir perdu une partie de mon âme à tout jamais, soufflait Haruki.

- Onee-samaaaa ! s'offusquait Shirai.

La barrière fut dissipée, et Mikoto, après avoir reculé d'un pas, fixa la retrouvée dans les yeux puis, après avoir lancé un regard suppliant auquel Haru inclina la tête, elle s'exclama, heureuse, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues :

- Bon retour… grande sœur.

- Je suis revenue, répondit l'autre.

Kuroko tomba à la renverse pas ces mots. Une sœur ? Sa Onee-sama avait une sœur ?! Elle fut envahie de fantasmes les plus sournois les uns que les autres et, lorsque les jeunes filles retirèrent leur barrière, elle se précipita sur Haruki qui esquiva l'attaque de la même manière que Mikoto.

- Un rêve… disait-elle, le nez dans la poussière. Deux onee-sama…

- C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda la manipulatrice de vent

- Une camarade, elle est dans la même chambre que moi, Shirai Kuroko, niveau 4.

- Niveau quoi ? demanda l'autre.

Toutes les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux. Qui était cette martienne pour ne pas connaitre le système des niveaux ?

- Haa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu t'es inscrite ici sans savoir ce que ça voulait dire ?

Le regard vide de sens qu'elle reçut de la part de sa sœur lui donna une réponse claire et nette. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la directrice arriva et lança d'une voix forte :

- Les cours ont commencé depuis longtemps, demoiselles, et je ne tolère aucuns retards !

En moins de deux minutes, il n'y avait plus personne, sauf les profs, la directrice, les sœurs et… Kuroko.

- Avec ma téléportation… Je vais aller plus vit-

- Melle Shirai ! Si vous ne rentrez pas en classe dans la seconde qui suit, vous serez retenue.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Suffit !

Et dans un bruissement, elle disparue.

- Ha qu'elle est- commença Mikoto qui ne pu terminer sa phrase

- Quand à vous ! lança la directrice.

Elles déglutirent ensembles, car, même si Haruki ne la connaissait pas, elle sentait bien que cette autorité était la plus grande, la plus terrorisante de tout le collège.

- Vous allez vite regagner votre classe !

Misaka (Mikoto), baissa la tête, déçue qu'elle ne lui laisse pas plus de temps que ça pour des retrouvailles avec sa sœur disparue.

- Et vous allez amener cette nouvelle élève avec vous !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle

- Tu es en quelle classe ? demanda Misaka (Haruki)

- En 4ème 2…

En voyant la tête de sa jumelle, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et lui attrapa la main pour l'amener dans sa classe.

- Et vos sacs ! cria un prof.

Ceux-ci voltigèrent jusqu'à leurs propriétaires, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une trace de capacité utilisée.

Dans la 4ème 2, pas le moindre bruit, seul l'air ahuri des élèves témoignait d'une activité. Haruki regarda un instant Mikoto qui lui lança un sourire rayonnant après quoi, elle retourna à sa place. La prof se retourna pour écrire le nom de la nouvelle élève, mais s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'elle lu celui-ci sur un bout de papier. Haruki se retourna vers elle et demanda

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- c'est une plaisanterie ?

- est- ce que ça en a l'air ? réplica Haru avant de se retourner vers l'ensemble de la classe.

Elle s'inclina et dit, joyeusement :

- Mon nom est Haruki… Misaka Haruki. Enchantée !

L'après midi passa en un rien de temps. Puis, lorsque la cloche sonna, Haruki qui n'avait cessé de regarder par la fenêtre, se leva pour rejoindre sa sœur.

- ha c'est vrai, tu dors où ? demanda celle-ci ?

- Au dortoir des filles, je crois… que j'ai la chambre… heu… attend.

Elle sortit un morceau de papier griffonné et lut à voix haute :

- Chambre 209

- Comme par hasard… marmonna l'autre.

Haruki comprit de suite ce que cela impliquait :

- T'es à coté c'est ça ?

Pas besoin de réponses, c'était évident.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cours, cours remplie de jeunes filles plus curieuses les unes que les autres… Et Kuroko se précipita sur elles deux, tentant d'avoir le duo en même temps. Elle ne rencontra que le vide suivit d'un lourd atterrissage.

- Mais elle n'arrête pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs

- Jamais… marmonna Mikoto.

- Onee-sama, vous rentrez au dortoir avec moiii ?

- J'ai pas le choix, lança la Railgun.

- Hééé… je vais aussi devoir faire ce trajet maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Shirai

- Je suis dans la chambre voisine.

L'atmosphère se réchauffa d'un coup et la télépotratrice qu'était Kuroko hurla de bonheur.

S'en suivit une course poursuite entre la cadette et ses deux ainées.

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent au dortoir, la responsable se présenta avec cet air glacial dont elle mettait une pointe d'honneur à entretenir chaque jour.

- Vos affaires ont déjà été montées… elle s'arrêta un instant, en regardant le trio et se promit de surveiller ces deux chambres plus que jamais.

Quand Haruki ouvrit la porte, elle se rendit compte immédiatement d'une chose :

- Je n'ai pas de camarade de dortoir ?

- Non, elles sont parties en même temps, il y a quelques semaines, répondit Mikoto

- Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Et, sans même se dire un mot, elles commencèrent à installer les affaires de leur voisine.

- Hey ! où sont passées mes sous-vet-

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement en lançant un regarda perçant à Shirai.

En moins de deux secondes, elle se retrouva électrocutée, tandis que Mikoto ramassait les affaires pour les ranger.

Une fois fini, la nuit était tombée et le repas allait être servi. Mais les sœurs décidèrent de faire autre chose et, pour une fois, Kuroko comprit sans broncher.

- Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, soupira-t-elle.

Les rues de Gakuen Toshi grouillaient de monde.

Mikoto et Haruki marchaient cote à cote, sans dire le moindre mot. Mais la faim les tenailla plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé et elles prirent des sandwichs dans un snack avant d'aller dans un parc.

Elles s'assirent en silence, mangeant timidement.

Alors qu'elles avaient terminé, Mikoto se dandina sur elle-même, elle voulait parler, mais ne savait quoi dire… ou au contraire, elle en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Soudain, le Railgun sentit un poids sur son épaule. Haruki avait posé sa tête sur celle-ci et fixait le ciel.

- C'est beau, murmura-t-elle.

- N'est-ce pas ? rajouta l'atout.

- Tu… racontes-moi.

Mikoto fixa un instant sa jumelle puis, au regard de ses yeux étincelants, elle commença par raconter comment elle était rentrée en primaire, son parcours, ses entrainement pour devenir niveau 5, ses obstacles… et le dernier en date : le projet de clonage de son ADN.

Après ça, Haruki s'offusqua un bon moment sur ce que faisait cette ville et sur ce que sa sœur avait du subir par leur fautes.

- Je vais les massacrer ! commença-t-elle en se levant

- Stop ! C'est fini maintenant, calme-toi.

Sa sœur se rassit, bougonnant, ce qui fit sourire Mikoto.

- A ton tour lança-t-elle, raconte-moi.

Il était une heure du matin quand elles terminèrent de discuter des événements, sachant qu'elles n'avaient que mentionné le gros de chacun. Elles se levèrent pour rentrer lorsqu'une bande les accosta : ils devaient avoir entre 20 et 30 ans et ne montraient aucuns signes amicaux.

Mikoto soupira, elle était tellement habituée, mais la présence de Haruki donnait une étrange impression réconfortante.

- Hé, les filles, vous ne devriez pas traîner si tard dans les parcs, on ne sait jamais qui on va rencontrer, commença un des gars.

- Ouais, et puis, vous êtes de Tokiwadai, c'est encore plus dangereux pour vous…

Ils ricanèrent et les deux jeunes filles eurent le même réflexe, lâcher un immense soupir.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ? demanda un autre

- Vous aller venir avec nous, on va vous réchauffer, il fait froid par une nuit pareille, et ça ne sera pas gratuit…

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, elles se concertèrent

- Tu veux le faire ? demanda Mikoto

- Pourquoi, t'as pas envie ? Feignante !

- Pardon ! T'as dis quoi là ? Répète un peu que je te crame !

- Ho parce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose contre moi ?

- Ouais, je pourrais t'expédier sur la lune sans que t'es le temps de réagir !

- Quoi ? Tu veux crever ?!

- Vas-y essai !

Tandis qu'elles se disputaient, la bande, déconcertée, s'était arrêtée.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez à nous ignorer là ?!

Ils se précipitèrent sur elles en criant :

- Vous allez le regretter, on est des niveaux 2 –

- La ferme ! Hurlèrent-elles en cœur.

Et sans comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent grillés jusqu'à la moelle, ainsi que des hématomes pour avoir volé sur plusieurs mètre à cause d'une bourrasque de vent.

- Mais… tu es … le Railgun ! s'exclama l'un d'eux encore conscient

- Et qui est l'autre ? demanda un second agonisant

Mikoto s'avança et lança avec fierté :

- Il s'agit de ma sœur, Misaka Haruki, manipulatrice de vent, et je n'en doute pas, elle se tourna vers elle : tu es niveau 5.

- Haaa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- On parie ?

- Ok ! lança-t-elle en lui tapant dans la main.

Kuroko angoissa un long moment en espérant que sa camarade de chambre ne se ferait pas attraper. Mais tout se passa bien, grâce à la capacité de sa sœur. Désormais, elle regardait Mikoto dormir à point fermé, plus heureuse que jamais.

- Onee-sama ! Il va être l'heure, aujourd'hui, nous avons scan-système.

- Mmmmm, grommela l'autre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'éjecta de son lit et se prépara en un rien de temps tout en lançant :

- Je suis certaine de ce que je dis ! Je vais gagner !

- De- de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Héhéhé, viens nous voir pour le scan ! fit-elle mystérieusement

Haruki suivait sa jumelle sous les regards curieux d'un grand nombre d'élève. Elle allait avoir son premier teste de niveau et elle sentait que, pour une fois, elle allait perdre en pari contre sa sœur.

- Bon, je commence, comme ça tu verras de quoi il en retourne.

- Oui oui, soupira-t-elle.

Sans attendre, Le Railgun fit une brillante démonstration de son talent, et, sans aucun étonnement, elle fut classée comme niveau 5.

- Ha ! On utilise une technique semblable on dirait ! dit Haruki en prenant quelque chose de petit dans sa poche.

Alors que les examinateurs faisaient des réglages, une bourrasque se leva, on entendit un « boum » sonore puis l'eau de la piscine vola dans les airs.

- Holà ! Misaka Mikoto ! C'est fini avec toi ! N'utilise plus ton Railgun ! cria une examinatrice

- Mais, c'est pas moi !

- « vitesse : 8m/s , pression atmosphérique : 1 Kbars, précision : 17 millimètres. Total : niveau 5 » fit la machine que venait de tout calculer.

Un immense silence sortit de nulle part avec cette impression de « bonjour, je viens m'installer ».

- Ha ! J'ai commencé trop tôt… souffla Haruki.

L'atout de Tokiwadai éclata de rire et lança :

- En effet, on a presque la même attaque ! Mais tu vois… J'ai gagné !

- Oui oui… je suis niveau 5, ça te vas ?

- Mais tu utilises quoi comme munitions ?

Elle sortit des petites billes de plombs luisantes.

- Haaaa ! Pas bête !

- Héhéhé ! Ingénieux n'est-se pas ?

Après avoir échangé un nouveau regard complice, les deux jeunes filles furent renvoyer dans leur dortoir en attendant la suite des cours.

Si chacune savait comment elles s'étaient retrouvées, une unique question trottait pertinemment en elles : Qu'avaient-elles subi avant leur 6 ans ?

* * *

_NOTE : Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à partir de là~ Flemme powerrr ~_


End file.
